Sketches
by Cj4Dj
Summary: Kai has been watching and sketching Takao for quite a while, then Takao finds his sketchpad by accident........KAITAKA!


_**:Sketches:**_

**A/N; This is something I had basically almost wholey written out in my note block but I was stuck for a moment till new inspiration hit me yay! So yeah enjoy! Fluffy shounen-ai KAITY of course XD. Lol it's written in third person but kinda Kai pov ish I think.**

**Dedication; To Glay-sama! Glomps Cuz you put this idea while I already had something so similar so I want to credit and dedicate this to you!**

**Dizzyclimer; I so do not own Beyblade and all its likeness, if I did…………………..well let's just say it would be a bad thing! XD It's all owned and © to Aoki Takao!**

* * *

Creamy skinned slender fingers carefully guided the tip of a soft gray pencil over a white thin sheet of paper. The lines it formed were soft and delicate, drawn with such precision and yet in such a relaxed manner that it made you wonder what the purpose of the sketched lines would be. The sketch became more visible through the variety of lines and strokes he made, added shadows to certain areas of the sketch made it look more alive or so it seemed. As he smoothened some of the lines down, he took a critical look at it laying his pencil aside.

The image on the paper was one of a boy, a teenager with closed eyes and a serene smile around his lips. Strands of hair fell into his face blocking his nose from view. One delicate hand was tugged under the boys' pillow while the other was spread out next to him.

Kai sighed as he looked at the bed at the other side of the room. There was the main object of the sketch he made. Kinomiya Takao, Teammate, friend, annoying teen and…………………… his crush.

Kai blushed as he hastily looked away from the sleeping angel. He carefully closed his sketchpad. He'd become too carried away in his drawing again, the clock signalized it was almost 4 in the morning already.

Laying down he turned his bedside lamp off and drew the covers up. He listened to the even breathing of the younger teen across the room. The moonlight illuminated the room in a soft blue-ish glow making him look even more angelic. Kai sighed again, he should really try and catch some sleep instead of looking at Takao. He scolded himself in his mind and turned away from the boy closing his eyes.'

He already knew his dreams would be filled with him.

* * *

"Come join us Kai!"

"No"

"But the weather is so nice outside, come on!"

"No"

"It's not like we're going anywhere, it's a picnic in the hotel yard for God's sake, is it really that bad to come hang out with us?"

"I'm not in the mood for petty picnics", Kai glared at the blue haired teen in front of him and stood up.

"Sourpuss", Takao muttered.

Kai just ignored him and walked up to the hotel room he and Takao shared closing the door behind him.

Takao watched the now closed door for a little while until Max poked him in the ribs.

"Let him be Takao, He just doesn't feel like hanging out and having fun"

"Yeah but this is our holiday vacation! We've been here for over a week and all he did was train or hang around in our room. I mean shouldn't he be enjoying it rather then to train or lock himself up in that room all the time?"

"Probably not", Max said pulling Takao with him to the kitchen.

"Now I hope you didn't already raid the picnic basket Takao!" Max said with a mock scowl on his face.

"Wha! No of course not, that was a mean thing to say!" Takao said with a grin. He took the basket from Max and walked out of the room towards the elevators where Rei and Kyouyu were already waiting for them.

"Where's Kai?" Kyouyu asked.

"Sourpuss doesn't want to come like usual", Takao said with an angry scowl on his face. What was it about Kai that could tick him of so easily? Right now he felt as if he would explode with anger. He mentally counted to ten in his head to stray calm.

"Figures", Rei said as he stepped in the waiting elevator.

The others joined him and they went all the way down to the base floor. Walking to the back of the huge lobby, they talked and laughed quietly because it wasn't aloud to be loud in the lobby.

Max opened the glass door to the gardens and let out a soft sigh.

"Whoa would you look at that!"

"I didn't know the pool was down here too!" Takao said in disbelieve.

"I don't think Max was pointing out that particular point Takao", Kyouyu said amused.

"Wow this is indeed a very nice garden, just look at all those flowers!" Rei said sniffling the air, " smells good too".

Takao huffed, "Still I wish I'd known about that pool!"

Max Kyouyu and Rei rolled their eyes and walked over to a spot under a big tree that provided them with lots of shade. It was too hot to be in the sun all the time.

They all settled down and began their picnic.

"You know", Takao said with his mouthful of chicken, "I will be using that pool not too long from now! I'll just tale my t-shirt off; I can very well swim in my shorts!"

"You sound obsessed over that pool man", Max joked, "But maybe I'll join you in it!"

They all burst out in laughter after that.

Meanwhile up in the hotel room, Kai was laying on his back still staring at the ceiling above his head. He'd been doing so ever since the others left.

He really didn't see how they could have fun at a mere picnic but secretly he wished he'd just tagged along, if only to see the object of his affection smile. He loved Takao's smile, it was serene and true. In a weird way it always managed to calm him down when he saw that smile.

Sighing Kai rose from his bed and took his sketchpad from his bedside drawer. Opening it he looked at his newest creation. Unconsciously he smiled softly at it while a slender finger softly caressed it. Realizing what he was doing he blushed slightly.

The love bug had visited him and bit him hard. He'd fallen for Takao so hard that it scared him in many ways, and yet as he looked at the sketch, something warm spread through his very being.

He flipped a few pages till he reached one of his favorites.

It was a drawing of Takao lying on the grass near the canal where they first met long time a go. Takao hadn't known Kai was there. The sun was setting and Kai had thought he looked so beautiful lying there just thinking that he began to sketch him.

Kai didn't know how long he'd been staring at the picture but he looked up when he heard voices in the main room of their suite. He put the sketchpad under his pillow and went to see what all the commotion was about.

"Ah careful Rei!" Kyouyu said with a painful expression on his face. Kai frowned when he saw the bandage around Kyouyu's ankle.

"What happened?"

Takao turned to look at him while Max and Rei gently laid Kyouyu on the couch.

"Kyouyu kind of slipped while he wanted to jump in the pool and sprained his ankle.

"That's so not true Takao! You pushed me into the pool!"

"Yeah well, I said I was sorry for like a hundred times already!" Takao said with a sheepish grin on his face, he scratched himself on the head and winched slightly.

"You should be more careful next time", Kai just said. Takao turned to look at him again.

"Excuse me?"'

"You heard me"

"Ah what do you k now, you weren't there, its not like I really wanted to push him, my hands just, kind of slipped that's all"

"Then maybe you should keep your hands to yourself?" Kai said annoyed. He hadn't meant to say that or even discuss the topic with Takao but the thrill of having his attention only on himself made him feel good in some sort of way and he'd wanted to hold on to that feeling just a little longer.

"What the hell you mean by that?" Takao said in disbelieve.

"Exactly what it sounds like", Kai said walking away to the kitchen.

Takao frowned deeply to himself before he followed Kai to the kitchen.

"Aiya here we go again", Max said rolling his eyes.

Rei and Kyouyu just nodded knowingly.

"What did you mean by that?" Takao demanded of Kai as he entered the kitchen.

"Nothing, does it have to mean anything?" Kai said calmly. He turned around to face the younger teen.

"I'm just saying that if you kept your hands to yourself, Kenny wouldn't have a sprained ankle by now would he?", Kai said walking past Takao to get something to drink from the refrigerator.

"Well geesh I'm sorry! It was not like I meant for it to happen, and who are you anyways to say something about it in the first place you weren't there to begin with!" Takao said angrily.

Kai just lifted his shoulders, a smirk was around his lips.He loved to get under Takao's skin and to see the ever changing expressions on his face.

"You don't need to get all worked up over it Kinomiya", he said brushing past Takao intending to leave the kitchen. "It's not healthy to get so worked up in this heat", he finished softly staring straight into Takao's eyes making him shiver slightly under his gaze.

Takao just watched him walk over to their shared room closing the door behind him. A faint blush crept onto his cheeks before he started to frown

"AAAargh that guy is pissing me off!" he said frustrated as he walked back to the living room.

Max gave him a sympathy look.

"Glad that everything is calm again." Rei said as he witnessed Takao walking over to the room he shared with Kai.

Takao attempted to open the door but it was locked.

"KAI! Open the door!"

"Eh maybe I was cheering too early", Rei said sweat dropping.

"Come on I want to put on some dry clothes! Open the frigging door!", Takao said angered. He'd had it with Kai right about now. First that stupid comment he made and now he's locked the door.

Kai sighed to himself as he unlocked the door.

"Why the hell did you lock it?", Takao said as calm as he could.

Kai just shrugged and laid down on his own bed again,"Because I felt like it"

"You're hopeless you know that!", Takao said frowning at him before he raided his own closet for a new set of clothes.

_Hopelessly in love with you yes_, Kai blushed and shook his head to clear his mind.. Unconsciously he turned to look at Takao who was still trying to find something to wear.

The way his shorts clinged to him as a second skin made Kai blush furiously and look away hastily. It was not healthy the way he caught himself staring at Takao's behind. He could practically visualize himself drooling over it.

He heard Takao's frustrated muttering.

"Just pick something, how hard is it to grab a short and shirt from your wardrobe", Kai said trying to make his voice sound neutral but failing miserably. He swallowed to get rid of the heaviness on his chest.

Takao glared at him, "I didn't ask you anything"

Kai just shrugged trying to fight off the blush that crept onto his cheeks.

"What's with you today?", Takao suddenly asked.

"Now what?", Kai replied.

"You're………..I don't know, never mind", Takao said hastily.

Kai frowned, "I'm what?"

"Its nothing", Takao said walking to the bathroom that was connected to their room.

"Kinomiya", Kai said glaring at the blue haired teen.

"Forget it Kai", Takao said with a slight smile before he closed and locked the door.

Stripping himself from his wet clothes , he stood under the warm spray of the shower. He didn't know why but Kai was different when they got back from the gardens. He caught him blushing and staring at him in the room while he was looking for clothes to wear and it made him feel uncomfortable and giddy at the same time. He'd already known what to wear but he just didn't want to leave the room yet. Something about Kai made him want to stay just a little bit longer.

When Takao came out of the bathroom , Kai was gone. He carelessly threw the towel that was wrapped around his hair to the floor and quickly combed his hair befor he went back to the living room area of the hotel suite.

"Dinner is here Takao!", Max said cheerful.

"Ah good! I'm hungry!", Takao said smiling, "Where's Kai?"

"Don't know, he ate and just left. I bet he is training somewhere like he always does", Rei said frowning slightly.

Takao shrugged as he took a bite from his pizza.

"You guys had another fight?", Max asked.

Takao lifted his shoulders a second time.

"Not really why?"

"Oh no reason, its just that Kai looked a little distraught when he left so it made me wonder that's all", Max replied

Takao swallowed his bite of pizza and frowned slightly to himself. Kai distraught? That was a first. A feeling of slight worry settled in his chest but he shrugged it off. Kai would turn around and they didn't really have fight anyways.

"Shall we go to the park after dinner? I heard there were activities there and I think we should check them out!", Rei said.

"What kind of activities?", Takao asked curious.

"I'm not sure so that's why I think we should check them out.".

Max nodded agreeing with Rei, " But what about Kyouyu?"

"Hey I'm right here thanks!", Kyouyu said frowning slightly, "And I'd rather stay here thank you", he said booting up his laptop.

"You sure?", Takao asked.

"Positive!"

Takao shrugged and wiped his hands on a napkin. "Alright let me get my shoes then we can go!", he said as he noticed that the others were long done with dinner before him.

Max and Rei nodded and carried the plates to the kitchen, the dishes would come later.

Takao entered the hotel room and looked for his shoes. He opened the closet but they weren't there.

"Where are my shoes?", he wondered briefly before he remembered kicking them off aimlessly earlier when he took a shower.

"Oh right", he said sheepishly, he checked under his bed and found one, now he only had to find the other one and they could go.

He looked around the room once more and spotted his other shoe near Kai's bed. He walked over to it and tripped over a towel. The one he had thrown on the floor after his shower.

"AACK!", he said surprised trying to grab onto something. He got a hold on Kai's pillow and some of his sheets and couldn't help but yank then with him as he did a face plant on the carpeted floor.

"Ouw my nose", he winched sitting up. He let go of the pillow causing it to fall to the floor beside him and something else to hit him on the head before it fell to the floor.

"Ouch my head too", Takao said rubbing it. Then he looked at his side. There was a small brown sketchpad, it was upside down and opened. Some papers had fallen out but he couldn't see what was on them.

He knew better, he knew he shouldn't look at it and just put it back, but his curiosity got the best of him.

He picked up the small book and flipped it so he could see what was in it.

What he saw shocked him to say the least.

"Wow", was all he could say as he flipped through the pages one by one in a slow manner.

"I didn't know Kai could draw?", he said blushing slightly, his blush deepened when he took a closer look at the familiar person in the sketches.

It were sketches of him!

Takao felt his heart flutter in his chest. All these sketches, they were so beautiful and so well drawn, he could easily see it was him. Was this the way Kai saw him? Somehow that just didn't seem right considering the way Kai threatened him often.

He looked at the most recent one and figured it was from last night or preferably early morning.

"He's been………………..watching me? How else can he make these?", Takao couldn't help but stare.

Takao was too absorbed in doing what he did that he didn't here the door open.

"What are you doing down there?"

Takao hastily closed the book with such force that it fell out of his hands. He turned and faced Kai.

"Eh its not what it looks like! I tripped and I well", Takao said hastily. He saw Kai's eyes trail down to the little book before his knees.

Kai swallowed and felt his face pale. Takao had found his most secret and valued possession.

Takao watched Kai pale and desperately tried to say something useful but he couldn't find something to say thus he avoided Kai's eyes.

Without warning , Kai turned around and walked away.

"Kai!", Takao yelled suddenly finding his voice back.

He stood up hastily taking Kai's sketchpad with him.

"Kai wait!", but it was too late, he heard the door of their suite close.

"What happened Takao?", Rei said stunned.

"N...nothing! ", Takao said hastily putting on his shoes. He opened the door and walked out slamming it shut behind him.

"Okay what just happened?", Kyouyu said confused.

"I don't know but I bet it has something to do with that book Takao held", Rei mused.

* * *

Takao went to the Hotels training grounds, somewhat expecting for Kai to be there but he wasn't.

"Where did you go?", Takao wondered softly to himself. He walked back to the lobby of the hotel and looked around, Kai was nowhere to be seen.. He slowly walked over to the glass doors that led to the gardens.

He looked up, the sky was still clear blue but started to darken a little already, evening would come soon.

He looked at the sketchpad in his hands, " Why did you walk away?", Takao wandered around the gardens for a little while holding the little book close to his chest.

Did Kai feel like he did? Takao couldn't be sure but the sketches………..they were so pretty as if he had put all his feelings into them. Deep inside he hoped they did mean anything.

Takao walked up to the big tree he and the others had been sitting under during their picnic. And that's when he saw him. He was sitting on the grass, his back to Takao. Takao could see he had his knees drawn to his chest by the way he leaned on them with his arms.

"Kai?"

Kai tensed visibly when he heard Takao's voice from behind him. Something he just so didn't need right now. He wanted to be alone.

"Leave me alone Kinomiya"

Takao flinched at the hardness in Kai's voice but didn't step back, instead he walked up to him and sat beside him in silence.

Kai just turned his head away from him.

"These drawings………………………..they are very beautiful", Takao said softly.

"Hn"

"I mean it!", Takao continued giving the book back to Kai who just put it down in front of him.

"Is that how you see me Kai?"

Kai sighed softly to himself. Takao just wouldn't let him alone would he. He felt his heart beat in his throat but he tried to ignore it. How was he going to explain this to him?

"See you like what?", he countered softly

"Um well like in your sketches of………..of me, I mean ….err you know..", Takao stammered blushing furiously.

"Would it matter to you?", Kai said still not looking at the younger teen next to him.

Takao gulped nervously.

"Yes it would", he said slowly, "It would matter very much to me"

Kai's eyes widened slightly at that answer and yet he dint's say anything. The silence that hung between them was heavy and slightly uncomfortable.

Takao twiddled his thumbs before he took the sketchpad and flipped the pages till he found an empty one. Taking the pencil from the pencil carrier on the book he cleared his throat.

"Kai? Can you sketch me now? Sketch me in the way you see me?"

Kai looked up for the first time since their conversations and stared into Takao's deep blue eyes for a moment before he took the sketchpad and pencil from Takao's outstretched hand.

His fingers gripped the pencil loosely as he put the first strokes of light gray on the paper. Takao watched him sketching, the different lines and curves slowly became a clear image of him.

Kai looked up from his work for a moment before smoothing down some lines and adding shadow in. Takao was fascinated by the calm and smooth way Kai's hands worked on the paper. The pencil stroked the paper as if it was giving it soft caresses.

Without a word Kai handed the book over to Takao.

Takao gasped lightly, every line every curve just about everything of the sketch was perfect, the shading seemed to give the drawing some sort of magical glow. In the drawing, he saw that Kai had drew him with half lidded eyes looking up at the sky with a smile around his lips.

Takao put the book down.

"It's magical………..", he trailed of.

Kai just gazed at him."Like you are", he whispered softly not expecting for Takao to hear him.

But Takao ahd heard and blushed.

"Can I ask you one more favor?", Takao said somewhat shyly.

"What is it?", Kai said softly.

"Will you kiss me now?"

Kai blushed as he observed Takao's flustered but serious expression, he nodded and caressed his cheek with his thumb as he softly touched Takao's lips with his own.

The moment seemed magical but frightening evenso, they both broke apart at the same time, surprised by the feelings such a simple touch of the lips could evoke in both of them.

"How long have you been watching me?", Takao whispered.

Kai blushed looking up at the sky, " For quite a long time now", he confessed.

Takao hesitated for a moment befor he slwoly wrapped his arms around his teamcaptain.

"Do you want me to keep my hands to myself now too?", he joked softly.

Kai gave him a small amused smile.

"Kinomiya", he whispered softly before he wrapped his own arms around his teammate to kiss him softly again, wanting to get lost in one of the most beautiful moments of his life……………

* * *

**END!**

**OMG tell me this was weird wasn't it -;;, and OOC too! cries It always haunts me man! No fun! Hope you enjoyed nonetheless!**

**Jen**


End file.
